In certain chemical processes, e.g., the fabrication of semiconductors, it is important that the complex chemical fluids used have the proper composition. For example, in one such process, the presence of small nickel or iron particles may be necessary, but small particles of aluminum may destroy the end product. In another process, it may be critical to distinguish between air bubbles and oil droplets for the same reason. Also, the size of a certain type of particulate may be the important factor in some processes.